Segundas Intenções 2
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Lemon,Romance,Semi A.U]Após 1 noite excitante com o escorpiano, Kamus segue calmamente sua vida.O que será que se passa pela cabeça deste aquariano? [Continuação de Segundas Intenções]


**Segundas Intenções 2 **

**Saint Seiya  
Milo & Kamus – Shura & Kamus  
Yaoi, Lemon, Romance, Semi-A.U.  
Classificação+18 anos**

* * *

**Segundas Intenções 2 **

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

-

O dia já estava clareando e os poucos raios de sol adentravam o quarto, iluminava os corpos por sobre a cama.

Milo dormia profundamente com o braço em volta da esguia cintura de Kamus demonstrando a clara intenção de não deixa-lo se afastar. Um ato claramente possessivo. Por outro lado, Kamus a muito se encontrava acordado. Seus olhos fitavam o teto branco e a respiração estava calma.

Nunca havia passado uma noite tão tórrida. Até porque sempre deixava essas questões – seus desejos sexuais – em terceiro ou quarto plano. Só mesmo aquele escorpião para lhe despertar essas necessidades, para lhe fazer sair da linha aflorando uma parte dentro de si que sempre controlava. Era tão discreto em suas saídas, em suas escolhas, que muitos achavam que não possuía 'vida ativa'.

Seduzira Milo e havia saboreado o intenso prazer desse jogo.

Um pequeno sorriso adornou seus lábios e mesmo sentindo o rosto esquentar denotando o rubor, não pode evitar em alargá-lo, e ao relembrar os momentos daquela noite, por fim, acabou por se sentir excitado.

_'É Kamus, para a maioria você é visto como o bom moço. O responsável cavaleiro de Aquário. Aquele que é frio... Iceman... '_. Parou o pensamento e fitou o corpo ao seu lado, com um sorriso completou o que pensava... _'Nem tanto meus queridos... Nem tanto'_.

Notando que Milo afrouxara o aperto em sua cintura e mudava de posição, viu a ótima oportunidade de escapar. Sentado à beirada da cama fitava algumas marcas arroxeadas em sua pele. _'Depois isso sai. Ainda tenho alguns recursos'_. Pensou enquanto fitava algumas marcas de mordidas, feitas pelo escorpiano, espalhadas por suas coxas.

Dando uma rápida olhada cobiçosa para o amante perfeito que tivera há poucas horas, se levantou buscando se vestir com algo decente. Teria que se apossar de algumas peças de roupa de Milo. Seus olhos vagaram para uma das poltronas do quarto notando que ali se encontravam uma calça de moletom e uma regata, devidamente dobradas. Rapidamente se vestiu e saiu do quarto, deixando para trás um belo loiro esparramado pela cama coberto apenas com um fino lençol da cintura para baixo. Era melhor não olhar para trás, caso contrario não sairia daquele quarto tão cedo.

Ao longo da descida, a passos calmos, recolhia suas peças de roupa que se encontravam espalhadas. Sentira-se tão quente quando tocara em Milo, que naquele momento nem se preocupara de se livrar da roupa, e nem onde as peças caiam. Apenas queria sentir, precisava sentir a pele daquele grego de encontro a sua. Queimando, ardendo, consumindo-o.

Com suas roupas em mãos, e as de Milo – que também recolhera no processo -, dobradas, saia da oitava casa com um sorriso discreto estampado no rosto.

Ainda era cedo para encontrar algum cavaleiro, mesmo que o sol estivesse brilhando de forma majestosa; pelo horário, somente daqui a uma hora que a movimentação pelo Santuário iria realmente começar. Poucos eram os cavaleiros que possuíam o mesmo hábito que o seu em acordar tão cedo, e Shura era um deles. Provavelmente o capricorniano já se encontrava desperto.

E como o imaginado, não foi novidade encontrar o espanhol munido de uma bela caneca de café fumegante encostado próximo à porta de entrada de sua casa.

-Bom dia Kamus, aceita um café? – o espanhol encontrava-se descalço, cabelos mais revoltos que o normal, peito desnudo e apenas com um short negro que deixava o corpo bem moldado à vista de olhos cobiçosos.

Kamus olhou o conjunto de cima a baixo discretamente. Não podiam o culpar. Shura de fato era um belo homem e Kamus não era um cubo gelado para não perceber o que era bem óbvio. E em meio aquela rápida 'secada' pensava se deveria ou não. _'Porque não?!'_.

-Adoraria, Shura. Só não posso me demorar, ainda tenho assuntos pendentes e desejo terminá-los o mais breve possível. – deu um pequeno, mas visível sorriso.

-Tudo bem. Vamos entrando que te preparo um café na velocidade da luz.

Kamus não conseguiu evitar e riu da pequena piada do espanhol sem se preocupar em estar saindo de seu habitual jeito 'sou um poço de seriedade, era para rir?'. Shura notou que o companheiro se encontrava de bom humor. Coisa rara de se notar logo no Mestre do Gelo.

-Estamos de bom a esta hora da manhã, Kamus? Presumo que tenha encontrado uma bela companhia. Uma cotovia (1) talvez? – Curioso não evitou a pergunta. Qual homem que não ficava todo sorridente depois de uma boa noite?

O aquariano riu mais ainda. _'Cotovia? Quem sabe um rouxinol _(2)_... Não. Milo está mais para um outro tipo de pássaro'_. Pensava sem realmente se preocupar em buscar um tipo de pássaro que pudesse enquadrar o grego.

-Uma cotovia, um rouxinol ou quem sabe uma bela noite de um sonho de verão (3), certo? – brincou.

-Humm... Realmente estamos bem humorados.

-É, estamos Shura... Estamos. – comentou enquanto finalizava o café e fitava diretamente o tórax do espanhol.

Colocando a caneca por sobre a mesa, Kamus deu a entender que não mais prolongaria a conversa e que iria seguir seu caminho.

-Shura, agradeço pelo café. Estava... Saboroso.

-Porque tenho a impressão que você evitou tecer um comentário? Vai dizer que o café francês é melhor? – Se o bom humor estava reinando, nada melhor do que uma certa brincadeira.

O francês deu mais um sorriso, um pouco mais discreto e fitando o companheiro comentou normalmente...

-E é. – riu um pouco mais. – Mas se bem me lembro de um determinado ditado... "Em Roma faça como os romanos" e como estou em território inimigo... Tente entender... Digo apenas que o café espanhol é... Saboroso. – e completando em pensamento... _'o café é saboroso e quem sabe você...'_ – sorriu um pouco mais diante do pensamento interrompido.

-Esperto. Salvando sua cabeça do fio da minha espada.

-Esperto não, apenas sábio. _'Meu Zeus! Eu preciso sair daqui agora!'_ Pensava rapidamente tentando evitar o quão dúbio aquela frase do espanhol lhe soara.

Riram juntos. Shura não percebendo nada, e Kamus... Tentando evitar os pensamentos.

-Até mais, Shura. Nos vemos nos treinos.

Viu o espanhol menear a cabeça e se retirou da décima casa com os pensamentos a mil enquanto subia as escadas para sua própria casa.

_'Acho que deveria procurar o Shaka para umas dicas de meditação. Mas também, o que poderia esperar? Depois de uma noite com Milo, logo encontrar Shura apenas com um short... E que short... Kamus, Kamus... Isso ainda deve ser efeito de ontem'_. Parando de andar e também o pensamento quando estava preste a entrar em sua casa, um longo suspiro pode ser ouvido escapando de seus lábios. E voltando seu corpo para fitar tanto a décima casa, quanto à oitava completou... _'Não... Isso não é o efeito... Isto é apenas sua eterna briga interna. A razão querendo sobrepujar seus desejos, Kamus de Aquário. Não tem nada de errado em querer, desejar e viver, uma vez ou outra. Não tem nada de errado nisso... '._

E com esse pensamento, acabou por adentrar em sua casa. O dia mal começara e tinha muitas coisas que deveria fazer. Coisas que o Kamus que muitos conheciam, sempre fazia. Trabalho e mais trabalho.

**- o - **

Uma hora depois Milo começava a despertar ao sentir um vazio ao seu lado. Depois de muito tatear a cama em busca do corpo quente do ruivo, seus olhos se abriram preguiçosamente para, infelizmente, notar que se encontra sozinho, não só na cama como também no quarto.

Kamus não se encontrava ali como esperava.

-Kamus? – sua voz rouca e carregada visivelmente de sono chamava esperando resposta.

Nada. Nem um som se quer de que o ruivo pudesse se encontrar no banheiro interligado ao quarto.

-Kamus, onde você está? – voltou a perguntar, sentando-se na cama e encostando-se a cabeceira da mesma.

Novamente nenhuma resposta.

-Inferno! Onde esse ruivo deve estar a essa hora? – os dedos passeavam pelo couro cabeludo massageando alguns pontos que ainda estavam sensíveis por ter tido seus cabelos puxados com força na noite passada.

Sorriu ao se lembrar dos detalhes, ao se lembrar de que ficara surpreso pela ousadia do francês. De certo não esperava isso nunca de Kamus. _'Foi uma bela surpresa... Uma bela e prazerosa surpresa'_. Pensou ainda rindo e já se descobrindo para se levantar.

-Já sei! Ele deve estar na cozinha. Há essa hora aquele ruivo deve estar comendo e me esperando. É isso!

Seus olhos brilhavam em antecipação. Poderia conversar com Kamus, desfrutar de sua companhia e agora não apenas como um simples amigo. Poderia tomar o café juntos, ver aqueles olhos magníficos, sentir novamente o cheiro do ruivo...

-Ué... Cadê a minha calça e blusa? Tenho certeza que deixei aqui ontem à tarde. Será que Kamus pegou para se vestir? Humm... Provavelmente. Ele não iria sair por ai há essa hora com uma roupa daquelas.

Buscando apenas um short no armário, Milo rapidamente se vestiu e saiu do quarto. Queria encontrar Kamus e também comer algo.

Descendo as escadas notou que a bagunça que deveria estar instalada, já fora arrumada. Sorriu. Kamus deveria ter cuidado do café da manhã também, e ainda com o sorriso no rosto se direcionou para a cozinha.

Nada.

Ninguém.

Sem sinal de que algo tenha sido feito em sua cozinha e muito menos sinal de Kamus.

-Kamus? – a voz saiu em um chamado baixo e até mesmo decepcionado. O aquariano não estava ali. Não se encontrava em sua casa.

Milo olhou para os lados tentando saber se teria algum recado do amigo, e mesmo assim nada encontrou.

-Ele foi embora depois de tudo aquilo e nem sequer pensou em deixar um bilhete? Puta merda! Cara, isso agora me deixou irritado. Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim não...

Sem pensar muito e do jeito que se encontrava, Milo saiu de casa subindo as escadarias em passadas rápidas. Não tinha que se preocupar nem com Libra e muito menos com Sagitário, ambos cavaleiros estavam fora, mas para seu azar, ou não, tinha que pedir autorização a Capricórnio que já se encontrava acordado. Aproveitaria para sondar se Kamus passara por ali.

-Shura?

-Pode entrar Milo. – veio à voz rouca e de timbre forte do espanhol.

-Bom dia, Shura.

-Buenos, Milo. A que devo a sua passagem? – notara que o escorpiano não queria apenas passar, mas também lhe perguntar algo.

-Bem... Você viu Kamus hoje?

O espanhol elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas diante daquela pergunta, mas respondeu normalmente.

-Sim, ele passou mais cedo por aqui e o convidei para tomar uma xícara de café. Por quê?

-Ah, ele passou por aqui então... – Aquela imagem de Kamus tomando café com Shura não lhe agradou por algum motivo. – Por nada. E como ele estava?

-Não sei aonde você quer chegar, Milo, mas pelo que notei, Kamus estava muito bem. Bem demais, por sinal. Com um bom humor que até estranhei. – comentou se lembrando deste fato e de mais um outro que não iria comentar com o escorpiano.

-Humm... – queria sorrir diante daquela resposta. Quer dizer que seu Kamus estava de bom humor? Então iria até o Templo de Aquário para saber o motivo do outro não ter lhe acordado, ou ter lhe esperado. – Valeu Shura, vou dar um pulo lá na casa do Kamus então.

-Milo, ele não está em casa agora. Kamus desceu há poucos minutos. Estava arrumado para o trabalho na Fundação.

O grego que se sentia esperançoso ao escutar sobre o bom humor do aquariano, levara o famoso balde de água fria sobre sua cabeça ao escutar aquilo.

Em sua mente o pensamento corria seguindo uma linha que nunca imaginara para si. Kamus aparecia em sua frente, lindo, sexy, como seu termo usado para ocasiões como aquela: _putaqueparivelmente_ de parar trânsito, lhe seduziu, usou e descartou? Não, isso não pode ter acontecido. No mínimo Kamus estava mais do que atrasado e por isso o total desencontro e falta de tempo. Só pode ter sido isso.

Respirou fundo, afinal, não queria perder a pose ou demonstrar algo para os outros sem conversar com Kamus primeiro. Se voltando – pois já estava de saída quando recebeu 'o balde' – sorriu para o espanhol.

-É mesmo! Eu esqueci que Kamus tem o 'extra' fora do Santuário. Melhor deixar para depois quando ele retornar.

-Se for algo importante, ligue pra ele, Milo. – o espanhol que já trajava sua habitual roupa de treinamento, observava atentamente o outro.

-Não, não é nada importante não, mas porque disse isso, Shura?

-Para você sair de casa nesse estado... – apontou o short, os cabelos desalinhados e o jeito ansioso. - ...imagino que o assunto seja sério. E você pode aproveitar que Kamus está bem disposto hoje.

Milo ficou inicialmente sem graça pelo descuido, mas em questões de segundos já voltava ao normal, brincando com a situação.

-Sabe como é né Shura... Você sabe como sou impulsivo. Lembrei de algo que está com Kamus e acabei... bem, você já sabe... Acho que vou descer e me arrumar para treinar.

-Então nos encontramos na arena, grego.

-Valeu Shura. – acenou pra o espanhol e começou a descer as escadas rapidamente.

**- o – **

"Foco Kamus... Foco!". Pensava ao mais uma vez reler um único parágrafo do documento em mãos.

Impossível. Não conseguia tirar da mente dois pensamentos. A noite com o grego e o café com o espanhol. Será que algum deus resolveu fazer uma piadinha de mau gosto?

-Kamus?... Kamus, está me escutando?

Saindo bruscamente de seus pensamentos, o aquariano agora fitava a sua frente ninguém mais ninguém menos do que a responsável pela Fundação. Saori Kido.

-Desculpe-me Saori. Estava pensativo. O que deseja?

-Que você estava pensativo isso eu notei. Estou lhe chamando há algum tempo. Você deve estar cansado, acho melhor que você tire o restante do dia. O Saga pode cuidar do que estiver faltando.

-Não acho correto deixa-lo sobrecarregado.

-Kamus... – soltou um suspiro e tornou a olhar firme. – Não estou lhe pedindo, estou lhe ordenando. Tire o restante do dia para descansar.

O francês não estava esperando por aquilo. Mesmo não tendo gostado do tom de voz, no fundo sabia que Saori não estava sendo grosseira. Era apenas preocupação.

-Tudo bem. - disse enquanto arrumava os documentos na pasta. – Vou seguir o seu conselho, mas se precisar de alguma coisa...

-Sim, eu sei. Ligarei para você. - sorriu e meneou a cabeça.

- o –

-Droga!Mil vezes droga! – dizia um impaciente escorpiano que não parava de andar pela sala de sua casa. – Nem no treino eu me concentrei. Também, imaginar Kamus tomando café com Shura... Para tomar café com o outro ele teve tempo, mas para me acordar não? Aii como isso me irrita!

Durante toda a manhã de treino não conseguiu evitar os pensamentos. Porque Kamus que tivera tempo de arrumar as roupas, tomar café com o Capricorniano, conversar com o mesmo – já que pelos comentários de Shura, fora o que entendera -, não disponibilizara uns poucos minutos de seu precioso tempo para lhe acordar antes de sair do quarto?

E mesmo repassando todas as possíveis explicações para a atitude do francês, não encontrara uma plausível.

Sentiu a energia do aquariano se aproximando e buscou com os olhos o relógio na estante. Cedo demais para que o outro retornasse do trabalho. Não sabia se devia permanecer ali dentro da casa ou se deveria aparecer na entrada do templo...

Pro inferno. Não era conhecido por sua 'enorme paciência', mas sim pela sua impulsividade. E sendo assim, em questões de segundos já se encontrava na entrada de Escorpião, encostado a uma das pilastras, esperando o aquariano se aproximar um pouco mais.

-Boa tarde Milo. Como foi o treinamento? – o rosto de Kamus estava com um ar calmo, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

-Oi Kamus... – mordeu o lábio inferior. _Como assim como foi meu treinamento?É isso que você tem para me perguntar?_ Pensava enquanto fitava o rosto do francês. – Foi bem, e o seu dia? – _Estúpido, não faça rodeios..._ Pensava.

-Tranqüilo, apenas foi me dado o resto do dia. Posso passar, Milo?-a voz fria e o olhar normal, aquele que Milo sempre conhecera, estavam ali, estampados no rosto do francês e em suas atitudes.

-Você sabe que tem passe livre, Kamus... Mas... – não conseguiu evitar e segurou no braço do aquariano impedindo-o de prosseguir. – Precisamos conversar, não acha?

Kamus olhou friamente para a mão que lhe segurava o braço e voltou os olhos para o rosto do escorpiano. Com uma sobrancelha elevada e um tom frio, a voz de Kamus apenas fez gelar o outro.

-Temos algo para conversar? E seria sobre o que exatamente, Milo?

A mão que segurava o braço do francês, simplesmente afrouxou o aperto e se afastou.

Milo não estava acreditando. Não estava acreditando que depois de tudo o que ocorrera na noite anterior, Kamus simplesmente agisse de forma fria. Como se tudo não passasse de uma mera e casual, na pior expressão da palavra, foda.

Continua...

* * *

**OBS:** Esta fic é uma continuação de Segundas Intenções. 

**Notas: **

**(1)** e **(2)**: Citação de uma das maiores obras da literatura mundial, _**Romeu e Julieta**_, escrita no século XVI pelo escritor inglês William Shakespeare .

**Curiosidade sobre Romeu e Julieta e William Shakespeare**Ao contrário do que se acredita, a trama de Romeu e Julieta não foi inventada por William Shakespeare. Na verdade, a peça é a dramatização do poema narrativo de Arthur Brooke: "A Trágica História de Romeu e Julieta" (_The Tragicall History of Romeus and Juliet_), de 1562. Shakespeare seguiu o poema de Brooke de forma relativamente próxima, mas enriqueceu sua textura adicionando detalhes tanto nos personagens principais quanto secundários, como com Mercutio.

O poema de Brooke também não era original. Em última análise, ele deriva de uma história de 1476, de Masuccio Salernitano, _Mariotto e Gianozza_, em _Il Novelino_. Luigi da Porto deu a forma moderna em _Istoria novellamente ritrovatta di due Nobili Amanti_, dando o nome de Roemeu e Julieta (Romeus e Giulietta) aos personagens principais e mudando a história original de Siena para Verona. Matteo Bandello adaptou a história para incluí-la em _Novelle_, de 2005. O poema de Brooke é derivado do texto de Bandello.

De modo geral a história de amantes com destino trágico tem paralelos com muitos contos similares em diferentes culturas, incluindo Tristão e Isolda, Pyramus e Thisbe e outros. Essa história trágica é uma adaptação da história de Brooke.

**(3) **Outra citação, com palavras levemente rearrumadas, de William Shakespeare, a peça neste caso é a conehcida **A Midsummer Night's Dream** (**_Sonho de uma noite de verão_**), uma comédia escrita em meados da década de 1590. Não se sabe ao certo quando é que a peça foi escrita e apresentada ao público pela primeira vez, mas crê-se que terá sido entre 1594 e 1596. Alguns autores defendem que a peça possa ter sido escrita para o casamento de Sir Thomas Berkeley e Elizabeth Carey, em Fevereiro de 1596

Esta fic participou da 3ªEdição da Warm Fanzine.

Devo continuar?

**_Bjins  
Litha-chan_**


End file.
